


A Thousand Mirrors's Reflection

by aqaqa



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqaqa/pseuds/aqaqa
Summary: チェスターが消息を絶って一年。マイクは僅かな期待と不安を胸に北東部の小さな町に降り立った。





	A Thousand Mirrors's Reflection

i dreamed i was missing  
you were so scared...

　見慣れた南カリフォルニアの山々に見送られ、バーバンクの空港をあとにしてから既に半日が過ぎようとしていた。この空のラッシュ時代にＬＡから二度も国内線を乗り継がないとたどり着けない場所が未だに存在しているだなんて全く信じられない話だ。  
　マイクはクリスマスシーズンも終わりに近付き、家族に見送られ都会へと帰っていく人々がそこら中でハグを交わし合っている姿を横目で見ながら、肩をすぼめ顎の下までジップアップしたダウンの襟に口元を埋めた。こんな小さな地方の空港にはロビーに出発と到着の区別すらない。  
　例年より少し早く雨期に入ったカリフォルニアも今年のクリスマス時期は思いの外気温が低かったが、もちろんニューヨークやボストンより北にあるここニューイングランドの比ではない。まだ昼を少し過ぎたばかりだというのに薄暗い窓の外は小雪がちらついていて、数メートル先の自動ドアが開くたびに、出入り口付近に積もった新雪が冷たい北風と共にロビーの中まで吹き込んでくる。  
　マイクは飲み干してしまったコーヒーのカップを近くのゴミ箱に投げ入れると電光掲示板の下に表示された東部時間と窓の外のロータリーを交互に見やった。  
　迎えにくるはずのエージェントとの付き合いももう半年以上になり、それなりに信用の置ける相手だとわかっているが、彼も普段はロスを拠点に仕事をしている男だ。慣れない雪道に苦戦を強いられているに違いない。あと十五分程待って迎えが来なければこちらから連絡をしてみようか。そう思いながら携帯の在処を求めてダウンのポケットを探っていると、不意に後ろから肩がポンと叩かれ、見覚えのある若い男がお馴染みの愛想のいい笑顔を浮かべながら目の前に姿を現した。  
「遅くなってすいません、ミスター・シノダ。ロータリーの入口でトラックが立ち往生していて。裏の駐車場に車を回してきました」  
　マイクは思わず自分も唇の端に笑みを浮かべながら、差し出された右手を握り返し、「ご苦労様。また今回もよろしく」と挨拶をした。  
「こちらこそ。このお付き合いも今度が最後になるといいんですが」  
　男は床に置かれたマイクの荷物を一つ拾い上げるとそれを華奢な肩に掛け、ポケットから車の鍵を取りだした。  
「さっそくですが出かけましょう。目的の場所まではここからまだ車で一時間半ほど掛かります。午後は遅くなるほど天候が荒れるという予報なので」  
　マイクはその言葉に頷いて残りの荷物を手に取ると、一見人捜しのプロには見えないスノーボーダーのような格好をした男のあとに従って席を立った。

「それで？　彼には会えた？」  
　レンタルのランドクルーザーが凍てついた一車線の国道を北上し始めて小一時間、空港のスタンドで保温用のポットごと購入したコーヒーをカップに注ぎながらマイクはようやくそう切り出した。  
「ええ、一応面会はしてきました」  
「感触は？　今度こそ…彼はホンモノだと思う？」  
「それは……ご自分の目で確かめて下さい」  
　エージェントの男はマイクのためらいがちな質問に慎重な応えを返した。  
　チェスターが彼らの前から忽然と姿を消したのはちょうど今から一年前、去年のクリスマスシーズンのことだった。  
　十二月の前半に行われたラジオ局主催のクリスマスギグで早々に年内の仕事を切り上げ、彼らはそれぞれの家族と平穏なホリデイを楽しんだ。前の年の年末は新しいアルバムの制作が追い込みで、メンバーは疎かエンジニアやスタッフたちもろくに家に帰してやれないような状況だったし、春先から断続的に続いたツアーの所為で皆それなりに疲弊していたから、骨休めのつもりで少し長目の休暇を取ったのだ。年が明ければすぐにまた、ヨーロッパと国内を回る長い巡業生活が幕を開けるはずだった。  
　だが、クリスマスが終わり新年へのカウントダウンが始まったある日の午後、バンドのヴォーカリストはちょっと煙草を買いに行くと普段着姿でふらりと家を出たまま、唐突に皆の前から姿を消してしまったのだ。  
　チェスターが自ら家出をするような理由はもちろん見あたらず、ロス市警はストーカーや身代金目当ての誘拐も視野に入れて極秘の捜査を進めたが、結局有用な手掛かりを見つけることはできなかった。  
　年が明け、ツアーのキャンセルを発表せざるを得ない段になり、バンドがヴォーカリストの失踪を公表すると、休みボケで勢いの衰え始めた山火事以外に大したスクープもなく、退屈な空気の漂うハリウッドは一転蜂の巣を突っついたような騒ぎになった。  
　それぞれのメンバーが住む郊外の家々の前にもこぞってリポーターや取材陣が押し掛け、それまで一部の音楽ファン以外の間では自分たちが大して有名人だという自覚もなかった彼らの生活を混乱に落とし入れた。テレビの番組は暇に飽かせてチェスターの私生活を掘り返し、過去の虐待や薬物乱用の時代にまでその話題は遡った。かつてＦＢＩのプロファイラーだったというテレビのコメンテーターは無神経にも「チェスター・ベニントンは失踪四十八時間以内に九十パーセント以上の確率で命を落としているだろう」と宣言し、同じ番組の最後にはリポーターがわざとらしく彼の安否を気遣うような発言を繰り返す。最初は新たな情報を期待してニュースやリポート番組に耳を傾けていた家族や仲間たちも、そんなメディアの心ない対応に打ちのめされて、次第にそういう番組からは距離を置くようになった。  
　一方で警察の捜査は一向に進展を見せず、痺れを切らしたバンドメイトたちは独自の方法で彼らのヴォーカリストを捜す手だてを講じ始めた。バンドは警察の初動捜査がある程度の段階を過ぎた時点で、インターネットや音楽チャンネルを通し情報の提供を呼びかけたのだ。世界を駆け巡るネットワークの力は絶大で、もちろん彼らの元に集められる情報はすぐにそれまでの数倍になった。  
　だが、バンドは程なく、こういう特殊な状況の場合、より多くの情報を集めたからといってその分だけ事の真相に近づけるかというと、実際にはそういうわけではないという事実を思い知る羽目になる。寄せられる情報の大半は信憑性に欠けるガセネタで、下手に情報量が多い分、本当の手掛かりになりそうな内容との判別に必要以上の時間を割かれる結果になったからだ。チェスターを捜すに当たって有用な手掛かりになるだろうと思っていた彼の全身に刻まれたタトゥーさえ、情報を選別する際に混乱を招く一つの要因になり得るというのが捜索の現実だった。  
　それでも最初の数ヶ月は、皆どんな些細な手掛かりも見逃したくない一心で、自分たちの足を使い、マメに国内外の情報をチェックして歩いた。一人はメリーランドのシェルターに、一人はニューヨークの地下クラブに、一人はジャカルタの病院に、残りの二人はモスクワの麻薬窟にといった具合だ。幸いバンドのメンバーは残り五人もいて、フロントマンを失い活動休止を余儀なくされた彼らには皮肉なことに捜索に費やせる時間だけはたっぷりとあった。  
　だがそんな生活を長く続けるのは肉体的にも精神的にも無理がある。  
　夏のある暑い日、メキシコのモルグでチェスターに瓜二つの遺体と対面し、そこで思いの外酷いショックを受けた彼らは、その出来事をきっかけに、自らの行動のあり方についてもう少し慎重になるべきだと考え始めた。このままではチェスターを探し当てる前に自分たちの方が先にバーンアウトしかねない。実際そこを訪ねたマイクとロブはそれから一週間ほど食事も睡眠もろくにとれない状況に陥ったし、どうしても一緒に行くと言って譲らず彼らに同行してきたタリンダは、地下のモルグを出る途中、階段の半ばで気を失った。彼らにはもう、この捜索の結末が単に愛する者の死を確認するだけという最悪の事態で幕を閉じる可能性を無視することはできなくなっていた。  
　そしてそんなメキシコの旅から戻って数日後、この先、情報をある程度確証が持てる段階まで絞り込む作業を、それまでも契約していたプロのエージェントに全面的に委託しようと切り出したのはマイクだった。もちろん彼は世界中の誰よりも切実にチェスターの無事な帰還を望む一人だったが、同時に自分には他のバンドメイトやその家族たちを守る責任もあると信じていたのだ。  
　その決断の結果、プロの調査に選別され彼らの元へ届けられる情報は極端に減り、夏以降実際にバンドと家族が確認の要請を受けた件数は片手に余る程になっていた。うち二つは単純な人違い、もう一つも黒焦げ死体のＤＮＡ鑑定を待った末、やはり別人だと判明した。  
　そんな状況の中、エージェントとの窓口になっているマイクの元へ二月ぶりに持ち込まれてきたのが今回の件だった。  
　本来ならタリンダやバンドメイトたちにすぐにもその情報を伝えるべきだったのかも知れないが、マイクは敢えてその選択肢を避け、一人このニューイングランドの地に赴いた。妻と愛犬を彼女の実家に預け、家族や友人にはしばらく一人で旅に出るとだけ告げきた。今回の件がまた人違いであったなら、メキシコのモルグでの出来事や黒焦げ死体との対面の時のように不必要な衝撃に曝されるのは自分一人で十分だろうと考えたからだ。  
　確かに今回届けられたのはそれらの時とは違い、生きた人間の情報だ。だが、その詳細は、彼が無事にこの世に生き残っていたからといって、それを単純に手放しで喜べるような、そんな安穏な内容ではなかったのだ。

　二人を乗せたランドクルーザーは千の鏡と呼ばれる湖沼地帯を通り抜け、予定より少し遅れてニューハンプシャーの田舎町に辿り着いた。独立戦争時代から何も変わっていないように見える典型的なニューイングランドの家々を眺めながら町外れの丘を登ると、すっかり葉を落とした広葉樹の森の中に目的の建物が見えてくる。  
　やはり時代から取り残されような木造の建築物は、雪を被った屋根の上に小さな明かり取りの張り出し窓をいくつも並べている。遠目から見れば、そこは一見古い時代の学校の校舎か町の集会場のようにも見えたのだが、車が建物に近付くにつれ、それが「通常」の施設ではないことがはっきりとわかるようになった。今時こんなことが法的にも人道的にも許されるのかどうかマイクにはわからなかったが、建物の窓には所々に頑丈な鉄格子が取り付けられていた。そこは州が管理する精神科の療養施設なのだ。  
　彼らは凍て付いて閑散とした砂利敷きの駐車場に車を停め、建物の正面玄関とおぼしきドアに向かって早足で歩を進めた。天候は予報通りの荒れ模様で、氷の粒のような重い雪が強い風に巻かれて四方から吹き付けてくる。二人は慣れない寒さに身を縮めながら堅牢な樫の一枚ドアを押し開け、悪天候から逃れるように建物の中へと駆け込んだ。  
　室内の暖かさにほっと息をつきながら、玄関先の分厚いマットの上で雪にまみれたビーニーを脱ぎ、肩に滴る氷の粒を払いのける。スニーカーの靴底についた雪を払い落としながら改めて辺りを見回してみると、建物の外見にそぐわず中は思いの外近代的な作りで、玄関ホールの奥にはコンピューターやセキュリティカメラのモニターが並ぶレセプションカウンターがあった。  
　彼らがそこで面会を申し込むための書類に記入をしていると、席を外していた受付の女性が奥の事務所から現れて、お部屋がわかれば名前の欄は空白で結構ですよ、とにこやかに微笑んだ。マイクは最初何を言われているのかわからずに、思わず相手の顔を見返したが、すぐに自分のしていることに気が付いて患者氏名の欄に書きかけた「彼」の名前をペン先でクシャクシャと塗りつぶした。彼女は昨日訪れたエージェントの顔を覚えて、彼らが誰のところへ面会に訪れたのかわかっていたに違いない。  
　二人が書き終えた書類を手渡すと、受付の女性はその空欄に四桁の番号とＵＫという文字を書き加えた。  
　unknown。  
　確かに彼はその時点では、未だ身元不明の記憶喪失者に過ぎない。  
　二人はしばらくレセプション前のソファーで待たされたあと、迎えにきた病棟の責任者だという看護士に玄関ホールの奥の小さなリフトで二階へと案内された。  
　精神科病棟のスタッフといえばついつい屈強なからだの大男を想像しがちだが、実際に現れたのはひょろりと背の高い丁寧な物腰の優男で、ゲイか、そうでなくともこんな保守的な土地では珍しいメトロセクシャル的な雰囲気を色濃く漂わせている。  
　オートロック式のガラスドアを通り抜け、やはりガラス張りでできたナースステーションを横目に長細い廊下を進むと、回廊の先に天井のシールライトが白い壁をまぶしく照らす大きなホールに行き当った。娯楽室のように見えるその空間にはテレビの音が大きく鳴り響き、並べられたテーブルの合間にぽつぽつと点在する人々が無関心に何もない中空を見つめている。  
　マイクは思わずその人々の中に「彼」の姿を求めて視線を彷徨わせたが、彼らを案内する男はそこを早足に通り抜けて回廊の更に奥へと歩を進め、ちょうど廊下が折り返しにさしかかる辺りで足を止めた。  
「こちらですよ」  
　彼は白い木製ドアの上部に設けられた小さなガラス窓から中の様子を窺うと、後ろの面会人たちへと振り返りながら手慣れた様子で鍵の掛かったドアを開けた。  
　マイクは緊張のせいか竦んでしまった両足をなんとか交互に進めながら案内人のあとに続いて病室への入口を通り抜けた。胃の辺りで何かがざわざわと蠢く感覚に思わず眉を顰める。この一年の間、こんな場面には嫌というほど遭遇してきたはずなのに、未だ期待と不安の入り混じったこの奇妙な感覚には慣れることができない。  
　病室は清潔で簡素。思いの外広い空間に落ち着いたオフホワイトのカヴァーが掛かったベッドとサイドテーブルがあり、部屋の奥には小さなロッカーと洗面台が備え付けられている。  
　そして丘の麓の町並みと周囲に点在する小さな湖沼が鉄格子越しに望める窓際に、彼の座った車椅子は停められていた。  
　短く刈り上げられた後頭部。薄いブルーのホスピタルガウンに包まれた後ろ姿はマイクが記憶していたよりも遥かに痩せて骨張ってはいるが、いくらか子供っぽい雰囲気を残すその首から肩のラインには確かに見覚えがある。  
　それでもマイクはなお、それまでの苦い経験を反芻しながら自分に慎重になれと言い聞かせ、ゆっくりと部屋の奥へ歩を進めると、彼の座る車椅子の傍らへしゃがみ込んだ。  
「ハイ……」  
　逸る気持ちを抑えながら相手を驚かせないようにとそっと声を掛ける。  
「チェスター？」  
　だが、俯けた彼の横顔を覗き込みその名前を呼んだ途端、この一年の間胸の奥に押さえ込んできた何かが嵐のように一気に外へ溢れ出て、マイクは車椅子の肘掛けに手を掛けたまま、その場にうずくまるように跪いてしまった。目の前にいる彼の顔をもう一度きちんと見てその存在を確かめたいと思うのに、涙で霞んでその姿さえよく見えない。  
　いや、本当はもう一度見るまでもなく、彼にはそれが誰だかはっきりとわかっていた。たとえどんなに痩せて姿形が変わっていても、からだ中に彫られたタトゥーが消えてなくなっていても、間近で一目見ることができれば何年も大切に愛してきたその相手を見紛うはずもない。  
　マイクはぽたぽたと鼻先からこぼれ落ちる涙を拭いもせず不器用に床から立ち上がると、目の前の痩せたからだを腕の中に強く抱きしめた。  
「チェスター、俺だよ。マイクだよ。……待たせてごめんな。迎えにきたよ」  
　だがマイクが彼の耳元でそう呟いてみても、相手はこれといった反応を示さず、もちろんハグを返してきたりもしない。記憶をなくしているチェスターにしてみれば、いきなり妙な男が部屋に入り込んできて足元で泣き崩れたと思ったら、今度はそいつが自分を勝手に抱きしめているのだ。彼が戸惑うのも当然のことだろう。  
　マイクは鼻を啜りながら、身じろぎ一つせず車椅子の上で固まっている相手からからだを離し、再びその顔を覗き込んだ。  
「ごめん。びっくりした？」  
　だが彼の予想と違い、チェスターは相変わらず堅い表情で、落ち窪んだチョコレート色の瞳は床に向けられたままだった。細い形のいい眉と眉の間に刻まれたわずかな縦皺は驚いているというよりもむしろ不快や苦痛を表しているように見える。  
　マイクはその表情にはっとして、掴んでいた彼の両腕から自分の手を慌てて離した。  
　エージェントから予め送られてきていた報告書には、彼の体表面積の数十パーセントを占めるタトゥーのほとんどは粗悪なレーザーで焼き消されていて、その時の皮膚の損傷が元で、彼が何日も病院のＩＣＵで生死の境を彷徨ったと書かれていた。チェスターが小さな田舎町のゴミコンテナから発見されて既に一月以上は経過しているはずだが、おそらくその痕がまだ痛むのだろう。ガウンの袖から覗く両腕には手首の先まで分厚くバンデージが撒かれていて、よく見ればマイクが密かに嫉妬に身を焦がしたことのある胸元のタトゥーの痕も柔らかな布のようなもので保護されている。  
　エージェントはそれが遺体の身元隠しにはよくある手だと言っていたし、実際にその所為で彼を捜し当てるのに必要以上の時間が掛かったわけだが、死人のからだならいざ知らず、生きた人間にそんな残酷な仕打ちをするなんてマイクには到底想像もできないことだった。バンデージが施されていない指のタトゥーリングが消された痕を見ても、そこが未だに熱を持ってわずかに赤く腫れ上がっているのがわかる。それと同じものがチェスターの滑らかな皮膚のあちこちに広がっているのかと思うと、マイクの胸は押しつぶされそうに痛み、同時にそれに関わった全ての人間を一人残らず火炙りにしてやりたいと思うほどの怒りを感じずにはいられなかった。  
「ごめん……、本当にごめんな……」  
　マイクは自分でも何に対して謝っているのかよくわからないままそう繰り返し、再びチェスターの正面に跪いて今度は傷のないはずの膝の辺りにそっと両手を差し出した。  
　だがチェスターの表情には相変わらず変化がなく、床を睨んだままの瞳が自分に向けられる様子すら窺えない。白く骨張った両の手も車椅子のアームレストにきっちりと置かれたままだった。  
「チェスター。お前の名前はチェスター・ベニントンっていうんだ。俺はマイク。マイク・シノダ。俺たちは親友だよ。一緒にバンドをやってたんだ。覚えてる？　お前はシンガーで、俺たちの大事な宝だった」  
　それでもマイクは諦めず、ゆっくりと噛んで含めるような調子で話しを続けた。話の内容は何でもいい。相手がそれを理解できなくても構わなかった。チェスターが自分をすぐには認識してくれないだろう事は最初から覚悟していたし、知らない人間を警戒するのは当たり前の反応だ。彼が自分に少しでも関心を持ってくれさえすれば、取り敢えずはそれだけでかまわない。  
　だが、チェスターはまるで人形のように一点を見つめたままマイクの呼びかけにも微動だにしなかった。  
　もちろんマイクは記憶をなくした人物などこれまでドラマや映画の中でしか見たことがなかったし、通常そういう相手がどんな反応を示すものなのかも見当がつかなかったが、これではまるで、彼がこの部屋に来る途中ホールで見かけた空虚を見つめていた人々となんら変わりがないように思えてくる。  
　マイクは急に不安になって、入口ドアの付近で彼らの様子を見守っていた看護士を振り返った。  
「彼はいつもこんな風なんですか？　普段から何も喋らないの？　それとも俺のこと警戒しているだけなのかな？」  
「ミスター・シノダ。残念ながら、わたしは彼がここに来てから何か意味のある言葉を話すのを聞いたことはありません。それはおそらくどの職員も同じだと思います」  
　マイクは少し困ったような表情で看護士が発したその言葉に頭を殴られたようなショックを覚えた。  
　エージェントからの報告書や地元警察が公開していた身元不明者の情報ファイルから、マイクはチェスターが何らかの原因で単純に自分に関する記憶を失っているだけとばかり思い込んでいたが、どうやらこれは彼が予想していたよりも遥かに深刻な状況らしい。  
「どういう事なのか、担当の医師から話を聞くことはできますか？」  
「すいません。ご家族以外に詳しい病状をお話しすることはできない規則ですので」  
　看護士はマイクの言葉に申し訳なさそうに首を振ったが、彼はこういう時のために特別な切り札を持っていた。尻のポケットから財布をとりだし、きれいに畳まれた一枚の書類を札の間から引っぱり出す。マイクはそれを無言のまま看護士に差し出した。その書類は捜索を始めた頃から持ち歩いてる、彼がチェスターの身元引受人として法的な措置を執れるよう手続きをした証明書で、もちろんどこの地域の病院や警察でも効力を発揮する。  
「わかりました。少しお待ち下さい」  
　看護士はその書類の内容を確かめると、三人をそこに残したまま足早に病室を出ていった。

　それから待たされること約一時間、マイクはようやく建物一階にある担当医のオフィスへと案内された。  
　ここの副施設長でもあるという初老の医師は口元に白髪混じりの髭を蓄えた恰幅のいい白人男性で、白衣の下には白いワイシャツに感じのいいネクタイと、昔ながらの「信頼できるドクター」といった出で立ちでマイクを出迎えた。  
　社交辞令通りの握手と挨拶を交わし、患者の代理人が奨められるままオフィスのソファーに腰を下ろすと、彼はデスクの上からいくつかのファイルを取り上げて、胸ポケットから取りだした小さなワイヤーグラスを鼻先に引っかけながらマイクの向かいに腰を下ろした。  
「ミスター・シノダ。二〇八号室にいる身元不明患者の代理人だと窺いましたが？」  
「ええ。彼の名はチェスター・ベニントン。一年前にロスで行方不明になった友人です」  
「そうですか。本来なら州警察が身元の確認をしてからでないと代理人の方にも患者の情報をお教えすることはできない決まりなのですが。今回は特別の措置ということをご承知おき下さい」  
「ええ。お気遣いに感謝します」  
　マイクは病室でやはり何の反応も示さないチェスターの手を握ったまま、途方に暮れた気持ちで担当医との面談を待たされている間、機転の利いたエージェントがそれなりの額の小切手を施設に寄付するよう薦めてくれたことにあらためて感謝をした。ロスやニューヨークのような都会のど真ん中であろうとこんな田舎の片隅であろうと変わりなく、病院や警察といった公共機関で未だにこうして賄賂的な金銭取引がまかり通るというのも納得のいかない話だが、マイクはこの一年の間何度もその恩恵に与ってきたし、目的のためには手段を選んでいられない時もある。  
「早速ですが、まずは彼の発見時から現在までの経過についてお話をしましょう。いいですか？」  
「お願いします」  
　マイクが頷くのを確かめて医師はソファーに深く腰を据え直すと、目を細めながらグラス越しにファイルの中の記事を確認し始めた。  
「警察と彼が以前に入院していたコンコードの病院からの情報によれば、未詳ＮＨ八七七六号、つまりあなたの友人は今年の十月十八日午前九時頃、ダンヴィルという小さな町にある廃工場のダストコンテナの中で発見されています。発見当時、彼は身元を特定するようなものは何も身につけておらず、発見者はたまたま工場の取り壊し作業に訪れた地元の建築業者でした。未詳は発見時既に呼吸停止状態だったため、救急車でコンコードのカウンティ病院に搬送され、蘇生術を施された後ＩＣＵでおよそ三週間の集中治療を受けています。記載されている病名は低体温症、肺水腫による呼吸不全、広範囲に渡るレーザー照射後の皮膚損傷、薬物とアルコールの過剰摂取が原因と推定される多臓器不全、低栄養状態。それから、肋骨と両下肢の骨折。病院は警察に、発見当時、彼のからだには性的なものを含む長期に渡る暴行の跡が残されていたと報告をしています」  
　担当医は職種柄そんなことには慣れているのか淡々とした口調で説明を続けたが、マイクはその内容にとても冷静ではいられず、思わず身を屈めて口元を両手の中へ埋めてしまった。どこにぶつけていいのかわからない腸が煮えくり返るような怒りと悔しさ、それに本当にズキズキと痛み始めた胸の所為で今にも胃の中のものを手の中に吐き出しそうになる。  
　チェスターが行方不明になってから今日まで、皆口には出さなくともそれぞれに彼の置かれている状況を様々な形で推測してきた。その中でも最悪のものが今現実となって目の前の男の口から語られている。  
　医師の話を要約してみれば、つまりはこういうことだ。チェスターは行方不明の間、どこかに監禁されてろくに食事も与えられず、酒と薬漬けにされレイプと暴行を繰り返された揚げ句、生きたまま全身のタトゥーを焼かれて冷たく人気のない廃工場のゴミ箱に捨てられたのだ。これ以上に残酷な仕打ちがどこにあるというのだろう。  
「少し休みましょうか？」  
　相手の様子を気遣って医師は一旦ファイルの記事から目を離したが、マイクは一つ大きく深呼吸をすると、続けて下さい、と彼の申し出を断った。  
「人工呼吸器からの離脱後、患者は目覚めて意識を取り戻していますが、精神活動の極端な衰弱が認められ、一般病院での短期の治療では効果が望めないと言う判断で、十二月の初旬にこの施設へ移されて来ました」  
「彼はここに来たときから、……あんな風に何事にも無関心な状態でしたか？」  
「いえ。実をいうと必ずしもそういうわけではありません」  
　マイクの質問に医師は眼鏡を外しながらそう答えた。  
「彼がここへ来た当初、症状はもっと不安定で、今のような極端な無関心と過度の驚愕反応の間を頻繁に行き来している状態でした。普段は食事すらなかなか受け付けない程物事に無関心なのに、一旦何かのきっかけでパニック発作を起こすと手が付けられなくなる。エスカレートすると自傷の可能性もあったので、今は適量の鎮静剤を投与しています」  
「鎮静剤……。その所為で彼があんな風に……、何にも関心を示さなくなっているという可能性はありませんか？」  
「確かに無いとは言えません。ただし、鎮静剤を与える前から既に彼の精神活動は著しく低下していて、時期によっては頻繁にパニック発作を起こしていたことを忘れないで下さい。鎮静剤の投与をやめたからといって、彼があなたに関心を示すようになるとか、そういう短絡的な考え方はやめておいた方がいい。結局は自分が傷つくことになる」  
　マイクは考えていることを見透かされているような気分になって、思わず相手のグレーの瞳からを視線を逸らし、下を向いてしまった。  
「我々は彼の病態を肉体的なダメージと精神的なダメージの混合型だと考えています。肉体的なダメージとは具体的に言うと呼吸停止時に起こった酸欠による脳細胞の死滅です。彼の場合蘇生するまでに長く時間が掛かったので、脳にも何らかの障害を起こしている可能性は否定できません。一方で精神的なダメージとは暴行や虐待、過度の恐怖体験に起因するストレス障害、いわゆるＰＴＳＤの一種です。物事への無関心は外界との接触を断つことで自分を守ろうとする防御反応の一つです。そこから彼を無理矢理に引きずり出すのは賢いやり方とは言えません」  
　医師は手にしていたファイルを全て閉じると、それを几帳面に揃えてテーブルの上に静かに置いた。  
「どちらも治療は簡単ではありませんが、専門家の知識と家族や友人の支援があれば、患者がある程度回復する例は多く見られます。ロサンゼルスにも信頼できる精神科医がたくさんいますよ。焦らないで、彼にとって一番好い受け入れ先を一緒に捜しましょう」

　マイクはその日、結局面会時間が終わるぎりぎりまでをチェスターの病室で過ごし、それからエージェントの男と一緒に車で三十分ほどの隣町の小さなホテルにチェックインした。  
　与えられた部屋の鍵を開けて中に入ると、マイクは途中で買った夕食用のデリのパックを開ける気にもなれず、それをテーブルの上に投げ出して、服を着たまま冷たいベッドの中に潜り込んだ。  
　肉体的にも精神的にも限界まで疲れ果てていて、もう何もしたくないし、何も考えたくない。今はただ泥のように眠りたい。  
　そう思うのに、目を瞑るとチェスターの痩せて強張った手足や何も映さない黒い瞳が脳裏に浮かび上がってきて、マイクの頭はどうしても今日起こった現実の出来事から逃れることができなかった。  
　たとえチェスターがこれまでの記憶の全てを失っていたとしても、彼が自分に対して「誰？」と関心を持ってくれさえすれば、マイクはいつか必ずチェスターの心を取り戻せると信じていた。だが、彼が自分を見てもくれない状況では、これ以上どうにもしようがない。  
　マイクは絶望的な気持ちになって冷たいベッドの中でからだを丸めた。  
　チェスターは寒い夜が苦手だ。そして、寒い一人の夜はもっと苦手だった。  
　まだ駆け出しで、ツアー中安モーテルやバスのバンクで寝泊まりしていた頃から、彼は気温の低い夜、暖を求めてよくマイクの布団に潜り込んきた。今ほど、いや正確には一年前のあの頃ほど互いがはっきりとした愛情や性的欲望の対象ではなく、「寒いから」とか「溜まっているから」とかいう陳腐だがある意味切実な理由で時にはセックスもしたが、大抵はチェスターが一方的にマイクの発する熱を奪っていくのが常だった。温まった脇の下や股の間にチェスターの冷たい手足がするりと滑り込んでくる感触を今でもこうして生々しく思い出すことができる。  
　今頃、あの殺風景な病室の冷たいベッドの中で、彼はちゃんと快適に眠れているのだろうか。  
　閉めそこなったカーテンの隙間から、青白い月の光が射し込んでくる。雪はいつの間にか止んだようだ。  
　マイクはチェスターと自分の元に、せめて今夜だけでも平穏な眠りの時が訪れるようにと祈りながら目を閉じた。

　翌日は快晴。だが、雪雲を吹き払った風の名残が凍った地面の冷気を巻き上げて、お世辞にも暖かいとはいえない朝だった。  
　マイクは午前中エージェントと共に地元警察のオフィスに出かけ、チェスターの身元確認の手続きをした。  
　担当のオフィサーは、この件に関しては明らかに誘拐や暴行といった事件性が認められ、ロサンゼルス警察と連絡を取り今後も捜査を続ける予定だが、いずれ事件はＦＢＩの管轄になるだろうと彼らに告げた。  
　マスコミへの漏洩対策用にまたしても高額の小切手を切り、あちこちの課をたらい回しにされた末、ようやく警察署を出ることができたのは陽も大分と高くなってからのことだった。  
　二人は近くのカフェで昼食を摂り、それから一旦町の反対側にある彼らが宿を取っているホテルに戻った。  
　エージェントの男はここでできる必要な手続きは大方終わったので、今日の午後にもロスに帰るつもりだと告げ、借りていた車の鍵をマイクに差し出した。空港のある町まで戻らないと四駆の置いてあるレンタカー・ステーションはないし、自分はホテルの前から出るシャトルバスを使うので問題がないと言うのだ。  
　マイクは経験を積んだプロらしい彼の仕事ぶりと献身に感謝を示し、残してくれたランドクルーザーの鍵をありがたく受け取った。

　町の雑貨屋で買いそろえたカラフルな色のブランケットと羊の毛の室内履き、それから日本製の小さなラジオを小脇に抱えてマイクが病室を訪ねると、既に中にいた若い女性の看護士がチェスターのベッドの脇に跪いてちょうど何かの作業をしているところだった。  
　側には鈍い銀色に光る足つきの架台が置かれていて、透明な点滴のバッグが二つ並べて吊り下げられている。もちろんそこから繋がるチューブの先はベッドの上で休んだチェスターの手の甲に浮かび上がる細い血管の中に消えていた。両方の手首には厚く柔らかいカフのようなものが巻かれていて、そこから伸びた二本のひもがベッドの柵の辺りまで続いている。彼女は今しがた、そのひもをそこに結び終えたばかりのようだった。  
　マイクはびっくりして手にしていた荷物を側にあった椅子の上に投げ出すと、ベッドの脇へ駆け寄り、枕の上に真っ直ぐ据えられたチェスターの小さな顔を覗き込んだ。  
「彼、どこか具合でも悪いんですか？」  
　点滴されている病人を前にして自分でも酷く間抜けな質問だと思うが、他に適当な言葉が見あたらない。  
「あなたが彼のお友達ね。こんにちは」  
　看護士は落ち着かない様子の面会人に向かってわざと鷹揚な調子で華奢な右手を差し出した。  
　マイクは最初、場違いな彼女の態度に少しイライラしながらその手を握り返したが、同時に相手の意外にも呑気な様子にこれが特に緊急事態ではないのだと気づかされ、その手を離す頃には不思議と自分の気持ちが少しだけ楽になっていることに気がついた。昨日からの緊張の連続で、彼は柄にもなくずいぶんと神経質になっていたらしい。  
「そう、大丈夫よ。ただ、昨日の午後から食べ物も飲み物も摂らなくなっちゃって。ちょっと栄養と水分補給が必要なの」  
　彼女はマイクの表情がいくらか和らぐのを見届けると、ようやく満足したような笑顔を見せて、チェスターが点滴を受けている理由を説明してくれた。  
「昨日の午後か……。俺たちが押し掛けて来た所為かな？」  
　マイクがボソボソとそう呟くと、看護士は笑って「彼にはよくあることなの、あまり気にしないで」と彼の背中を軽く叩いた。  
　それから少し間を置いて、今度はいくらか真剣な表情で付け加える。  
「それにもしあなたの所為だとしても、それは別悪い事じゃない。そう思わない？　だってあなたが来たことに彼が何らかの影響を受けた証拠だもの。何も感じてくれないよりずっといい」  
　マイクは彼女の口から出た意外な返答に少しびっくりして、思わず間近にあった相手の顔をまじまじと見返してしまった。目から鱗とはまさにこのことだろう。  
　実際のところ摂食障害は命に関わる深刻な問題なのだが、彼女に掛かればそれもこんな風なポジティヴな見解に転換できるらしい。要はそれくらいの覚悟がないと、ここでの気の遠くなるような長期戦には臨む資格がないということだ。  
　自分には果たしてそんな覚悟ができるのだろうか、とマイクは考える。  
「あなた、まだしばらくここにいる？」  
「もちろん、そのつもり」  
「じゃ、これは外してあげるわね。見てないと時々自分で針を抜いて血だらけになっちゃうのよ」  
　看護士はそう言いながら、チェスターの手首に巻かれたカフを両方とも外し、ひもの部分をくるくると手の中に巻き上げると、自分がマイクの心の中に起こした変化になど気づいているのかいないのか、時々彼に寝返りをさせるようにと言い残して部屋を出て行った。  
　夕食までの数時間、チェスターの側でその寝顔を気が済むまで眺めながら、マイクは久しぶりに冷静な気持ちで色々なことを考えた。もちろん問題は目の前に山積みで、何一つ解決などしてはいないのだが、少なくとも自分が今朝までの強い緊張状態から解放されて、いくらか正常な思考能力を取り戻せたことは歓迎に値するだろう。  
　彼のために何ができるのか。自分が本当はどうしたいのか。  
　マイクはお世辞にも座り心地が良いとはいえない椅子に沈み込んで、午後一杯をその心の探究に費やした。

　戻ってきた看護士の薦めで、マイクはチェスターと一緒に病室で夕食を摂ることにした。  
　栄養剤の点滴と一緒に投与されていた鎮静剤の所為でチェスターはまだ少し眠そうにしていたが、ベッドから起こして車椅子に座らせてみると、何とか自力で姿勢を保っていられる程度には目が覚めているようだった。  
　タトゥーの痕に気を使いながら抱き上げたときの身の軽さにマイクの胸はやはり痛んだが、今はそれ以上にどうしたら彼が食事を食べてくれるかということの方が気に掛かる。  
　マイクはカフェテリアで買ったサンドイッチとコーヒーをテーブルにセッティングし、チェスターと向かい合わせで食事の席に着いた。  
　試しに水を飲ませてみようかと介護用のマグを口元に近づけてみたが、のどが渇いていないのか全く関心を示さない。  
　程なくチェスターの前にも夕食のプレートが給されたが、マイクはそれを見てチェスターがあまり食事を食べたがらない理由が何となくわかった気がした。  
　一枚のプレートに何種類かが盛られたその食事は、まるで缶詰のベビーフードのようにペースト状に潰されたものだったのだ。マイクは試しにその中の一つを口にしてみたが、見た目同様味もぼんやりとして何が原料なのかさえ想像がつかない。そもそもチェスターはオートミールやポリッジのようなドロドロした味のない食べ物があまり得意ではなかったはずだ。飲み込み易さという点ではこれは優れた食品なのかも知れないが、食欲のないチェスターに食べさせるものとしては最低の選択だろう。  
　マイクは少し考えた末、チェスターの前のプレートと自分のサンドイッチの包みの位置を交換した。  
「しょうがないから俺のと替えてやるよ」  
　マイクはチェスターの目の前で包みを開け、中身を小さく千切ってチェスターの口元に押し当てた。薄いハムとレタスしか入っていない貧相なサンドイッチだが、あのドロドロした得体の知れないものを食べさせられるより少しはマシだろう。  
　だが相変わらずチェスターは関心を示さず、口元を開ける気配もない。  
「食べないの？　ほら、あーんして。食べないなら俺が食べちゃうよ」  
　マイクは半分諦めながらもチェスターの鼻先でサンドイッチの欠片を振ってみる。  
「わかった、いいよ。せっかく分けてやろうと思ったのに……」  
　そんな一人芝居に若干虚しい気持ちになりながら、マイクが指先で摘んだハムサンドをポイと自分の口に放り込んだその瞬間だった。目の前のチェスターの口元がわずかにモグモグと動き、その後、小鳥の雛がエサをねだるようにぱっかりと大きく口を開いたのだ。  
「わー！　まって、そのまま！　そのまま！」  
　だが、マイクが慌てて次の一切れを千切るうちに、せっかく開いた口元は無情にも再び堅く閉じてしまった。  
「お前ねえ、そのタイミングだと一番先に巣内の生存競争から脱落するぞ」  
　マイクは呆れながらそう呟いたが、根気よく待つことで次の一切れを上手く彼の口の中へ放り込むことに成功した。やむなく受け入れていたペースト食生活の弊害で噛むということをすっかり忘れているらしく、飲み込ませるまでにはさらなる忍耐が必要だったが、一時間ほどの時間を掛けて彼はサンドイッチの大きな一切れを無事に平らげた。  
　外見上は相変わらず何事にも関心がなさそうに見えるが、チェスターの中では確かに何かが動きだしている。  
　マイクにとってはそれを確認できただけで、十分に価値のある一時間だった。

「どうなってもこちらとしては責任が持てないということは承知の上ですね？」  
「はい」  
　交渉は決裂し、マイクは結局最後の手段を行使せざるを得なくなった。  
　医師は部屋の片隅でカラフルな毛布を頭から被り、じっと身動きもせずそこに座り込んでいる患者の姿を横目で見ながら、やむなく退院許可の書類へサインをした。  
　マイクはその日、チェスターの担当医に面談を求め、彼に投与している鎮静剤を打ちきってくれるように交渉をしたのだ。もちろんそうなれば自分が二十四時間付き添うし、どんなことになっても病院の責任は問わないと申し出たが、結局病院側の理解は得られなかった。  
　こうなればもうチェスターをここから退院させて自分の手元に置くしか他に道はない。マイクにしてもまだまだ不安定な状態の彼を外の世界に連れ出すのには不安があったが、最早背に腹は代えられない状況だ。  
　チェスターはマイクが病室を訪ねるようになってから少しずつ人間らしい反応を示すようになっていた。彼はようやくチェスターを向こうの世界から引っ張り出すための糸口を掴んだのだ。このチャンスを逃せばもう二度と彼を自分の手の中に取り戻すことはできないかも知れない。  
　このままチェスターをロスに連れて帰り、他の医者に診せるという選択肢もないわけではなかったが、マイクはどうしても彼を自分の手元から離す気にはなれなかった。ロスに帰ればチェスターの身元引受人は自動的に彼の妻になり、マイクは二度と彼を腕の中に抱くことが出来なくなるだろう。  
　あの日、チェスターの寝顔を眺めながら自分が冷静になってみて一番に気づいたことは、彼がこの地に一人で舞い降りた本当の理由だった。  
　友人たちを傷つけたくないからとか、自分には責任があるからとか、もっともらしい理由を周りにも自分に言い聞かせてきたが、そんなのは体の良い言い訳で、本当は自分以外の誰にもチェスターを渡したくなかったのだ。  
　マイクがこのニューイングランドにやってきて既に五日が経っていたが、彼は未だタリンダや友人たちにチェスターが生きてここにいることを告げていなかった。彼らへの電話を一日一日先延ばしにしていた本当の理由を、今ならはっきりと自分自身に説明することができる。  
　いずれエージェントや警察関係から情報が漏れるのは避けられないだろうが、今はとにかく誰にも彼を奪われたくなかった。酷いエゴイズムだと非難されても仕方がない。それが今のマイクの正直な気持ちだった。

　凍て付いた雪道をどこまでも北上し、彼らは既にカナダとの国境の州までたどり着いていた。夏は避暑地として人気のこの辺りも、冬は全くと言っていいほど人影がない。  
　寂れた町の不動産屋で海沿いの景色のいい小さな一軒家をレンタルした。本来は夏のバカンスハウスとして貸し出される家らしいが、居間と寝室に昔ながらの大きな暖炉が残されていて、煙突掃除をすればそれが何とか使えないこともないというので、不動産屋に少し多めの家賃を払ってその家を借りた受けた。  
　どう見ても頭の弱い兄弟を連れた犯罪者か訳有りのゲイカップルにしか見えない組み合わせだと思うのだが、不況の風が吹き荒ぶ北の町では誰もそんな余所者の事情には関心がないようだった。  
　尤も既に自分は本当にＦＢＩのお尋ね者になっているかも知れないけれど。とマイクは一人ごちる。  
　煙突掃除の老人に薪のくべ方を教わって暖炉に暖かい色の火が入ると、ムーミンの挿し絵に出てくる海小屋のような殺風景な家にもそれなりの雰囲気が出来上がった。  
　鎮静剤の投与を止めてまだ一日目ということもあり、チェスターは車の中でも暖炉の前でも時々ウトウトと船を漕いでいたが、外の景色にもパニックを起こすことはなく、機嫌は大方良好なようだった。  
　その夜二人はほとんど一年ぶりに一緒のベッドで夜を過ごした。  
　とは言っても、もちろんチェスターにはマイクなど所詮は暖かいだけが取り柄の人間行火に過ぎず、冷たい手先や足先で容赦なく彼の暖かい部分を攻撃してきたが、それでも彼らは久しぶりに本当の意味での平穏な眠りの時を得たのだった。

　翌朝マイクは部屋の寒さで目を醒ました。  
　からだは分厚い羽毛布団の中に鼻先まで埋もれていたが、暖炉の炎が既に燃え尽きているらしい。夜中にチェスターをトイレに連れて行くついでに薪をくべようと思っていたのに、どうやらうっかり寝過ごしてしまったようだ。  
　家の中だっていうのに吐く息が白いだなんて本当に有り得ない。  
　マイクはぶつくさと文句を言いながら布団の中で寝返りを打とうとしてはっと息を飲んだ。  
　……チェスター！  
　彼はそこにいるはずの者の不在に気づいて慌ててベッドから飛び起きた。  
「チェスター！　チェスター！」  
　取り敢えずそこら辺にあったセーターとパンツを身につけながら叫んでみるが返事はない。いや、彼はまだ呼びかけに返答を返すとかいうような高等技術は取得していないのだ。  
　可哀想なことをした。きっと朝方冷えてトイレに行きたくなって一人でベッドから抜け出したに違いない。パジャマだけの薄着だし、家の中で迷子になってプライドを傷つけられるようなことになっていないといいけれど。  
　マイクはスニーカーに慌てて両足を突っ込むと、その隣にきちんと揃えて並べてあったチェスターの室内履きを手にとって階下へと降りた。  
　居間、キッチン、バスルームと順番に各部屋の中をチェックするが彼の姿は見つからない。  
　もしかして寝室の奥の物置部屋にでも隠れたのだろうかと考えながら、マイクは一旦二階への階段を登りかけたが、途中で足元にスースーと風の通り抜ける気配を感じて、慌てて玄関の方へと引き返した。  
　嫌な予感がする。  
　けれど、この家の玄関の内鍵は少しばかり面倒な作りで、チェスターには容易に開けられないはずだ。  
　マイクは自分にそういい聞かせながらホールへの扉を開けたが、嫌な予感はやはり的中していた。水色の木枠の可愛らしい玄関ドアはほんの少しだけ外に開いていて、その隙間からみぞれ混じりの冷たい雨が御影石の叩きに吹き込んでいる。  
　マイクはほとんどパニックになって、コートも持たずに玄関を飛び出した。  
　家の前はすぐ海だ。夏は子供たちが海水浴に使うような浅瀬の広がる穏やかな入り江だが、少し行けば波の打ちつける岩場やそうとわかりにくい深みもある。  
「チェスター！　チェスター！」  
　彼は気が狂ったようにその名を呼びながら、まだ青白くもやの掛かる海岸沿いを必死で走った。  
　これは天罰だ。強欲にも彼を独占し、この手の中に閉じこめようとした自分への天罰だ。  
　マイクはボロボロとこぼれだし、吹き付ける冷たい雨に混じって視界を奪う大量の涙をセータの袖で懸命に拭った。  
　悪いのは俺だから。チェスターに罪はない。だから神様、罰するなら彼でなく俺を罰してくれ。  
　マイクは心の中でそう叫びながら、寒さと疲労にもたつく足で重く濡れた灰色の砂浜を蹴り続けた。

　先に彼の注意を引いたのは音だった。  
　海岸に打ち上げられた獲物を巡って争い合うカモメたちの声に混じって聞こえてきた奇妙な音。マイクはどこか聴き覚えのあるその音を頼りに、浜辺にうずくまる白っぽい塊を発見した。  
　それは間違いなく人間で、彼は足首ほどの浅瀬に跪き、包帯の巻かれた両腕で頭を抱えながら壊れた機械のように意味のない言葉を叫び続けていた。  
　魂を吐き出すような激しい絶叫。かつて舞台の上で何千回と聞いた彼の心の叫び声だ。  
　ああ、神様……。  
　マイクは足元の海水をばしゃばしゃと跳ね散らかしながらうずくまる彼の元へと駆け寄ると、びしょ濡れになったそのからだを腕の中に抱き起こした。着せていたはずのフランネルのパジャマの姿はどこにもなく、からだ中に巻かれた白いバンデージは砂にまみれて灰色になっている。  
「しー。チェスター。もう大丈夫だよ。大丈夫だから……」  
　マイクは子供をあやすように氷みたいに冷たくなった彼のからだを揺すり、背中を何度も何度も優しく撫でた。だが、耳をつんざくような絶叫は一向に止む気配がない。  
「チェスター！　そんなに叫んだら、喉が壊れちゃうよ！　チェスター！」  
　マイクはその絶叫に負けないように、自分もできる限りの大声で叫んでみたが、所詮彼に敵うはずもない。  
「……わかった。もう好きなだけ叫んでいいよ。もっと叫んで。全部吐き出して」  
　彼の心の叫びをせき止めていた薬の効果が切れ、チェスターはようやくそのストレスの捌け口を見つけたに違いない。今は叫びたいだけ叫ばせてやった方がいい。彼の喉の強さはマイクが一番よく知っている。

　相変わらず叫び続けたままのチェスターを背負ってようやく海辺の家へ辿り着くと、マイクはすぐにバスルームへ直行してバスタブに温い湯を溜めた。ほとんど走るようにして帰って来たのでさほど寒さは感じなかったが、やはり手足はかじかんで指先の感覚がほとんどなくなっている。  
　湯が溜まると彼は服を身につけたままチェスターを抱えてバスタブに身を沈めた。とは言っても本来は男二人が一緒に入れるような大きさの浴槽ではない。湯は向かい合わせで抱き合った二人の腰の辺りまでしかなく、マイクは二人のからだが温まる前にボイラーのお湯が尽きないことを祈りながらシャワーのコックを捻った。  
　バスタブにも少しずつ熱いお湯を足し、ようやく指先の感覚が戻る程度にからだは温まったが、チェスターはコアラのようにマイクのからだにしがみついたまま、相変わらず断続的に叫び声を上げ続けている。  
　このままではチェスターの喉よりマイクの耳の方が先に壊れそうだし、ボイラーの湯が底を突く前に暖炉に火を入れたり着る物を用意したりしておきたいと思うのだが、チェスターはなかなか彼のからだを離してくれなかった。  
　叫び疲れたチェスターがようやくマイクの腕の中で静かになったのは、シャワーから出るお湯がほとんど水になりかけた頃だった。  
　既に半分居眠りをしているチェスターを抱いて寝室に運ぶと、取り敢えずタオルを巻き付けただけのそのからだを緊急避難的に布団の中に押し込んで、まずは自分の身支度を整えてから暖炉に火を入れた。部屋が何とか暖まったところで、鞄からチェスターに着せられそうな物と病院からもらってきた皮膚の処置セットを取り出してくる。まだ赤味の残るタトゥーの痕は、皮膚が乾くと痛むらしいので、あまり時間が経たないうちに軟膏を塗って柔らかい布で保護してやる必要がある。  
　全ての処置を終える頃には部屋も適度に暖まり、マイクはようやくホッと息を吐き出すとベッドの中で平和そうに眠るチェスターの隣にごそごそと潜り込んだ。

　何かがガタガタと小刻みに振動する感覚で目が覚めた。  
　ああ、やっぱり来たか。これはマズイ。  
　マイクは朦朧とする意識の中でそう考えながら、腕の中でひどく震えているチェスターのからだを静かに抱きしめた。風呂から上がり布団に入ったときには確かに適度に温まっていた彼のからだが今は再びひどく冷え切っている。震えているのは単に寒いだけでなく、熱を出す前の悪寒だろう。  
　怠いからだを何とかベッドから引きだしてみると、自分も少し背中の辺りがゾクゾクしていることに気がついた。身を縮めて暖炉に薪をくべ直しているうちに、くしゃみが連発して鼻水が垂れてくる。体温計がないから正確にはわからないが、どうやら微熱もあるようだ。  
　マイクは自分の熱を震えているチェスターに移してやろうと再びベッドに入ったが、冷たいからだを抱いた拍子に胃液を吐かれてすぐにそこから這い出す羽目になった。  
　マズイ。これは非常にマズイ。  
　町には確か医者もあったはずだが、やって来たばかりで土地勘もなく、電話番号すらわからない。最悪は九一一という手もあるが、状況が状況なのでできればそれは避けたいところだ。  
　マイクは熱の所為か働かない頭をなんとか駆使して考えた末、この町で唯一の顔見知りである不動産屋に電話を掛けてみた。見た目それほど愛想のある主人でもなかったし、関係ないと冷たくあしらわれるかと思ったが、彼は意外にも親切に対応してくれて、知り合いでもある町の医者に往診を頼んでくれることになった。  
　不動産屋の主人の車で程なくやって来た老医師は、見た目はそこらのタダの酔っぱらいのようだったが、腕はそれなりに確からしく、二人分の風邪薬と熱冷ましを処方し、チェスターには脱水の予防に吐き気止めと栄養剤の点滴をしてくれた。  
　チェスターは悪寒の治まった後やはりかなり高い熱を出したが、もらっておいた熱冷ましの座薬と点滴が効いて、一度汗をかいて着替えた後は昏々と深い眠りに就いたようだった。  
　気分が良くなったら食べるようにと不動産屋の奥さんがよこしてくれた食料をありがたく頂いて二人を見送ると、ようやくほっと一息を吐く。都会に住んで久しいし、経済的にも自立しているので、ついつい自分が一人でなんでもできるような気になっていたが、こういうことがあると隣人のありがたみがよくわかる。  
　マイクは再びベッドに入る前、特定の誰かにではなく、今日あった出来事全てに感謝の言葉を捧げた。

　翌朝には二人とも熱が下がって風邪の症状も大分良くなり、マイクはまだ少し怠そうにしているチェスターをベッドに残して階下に降りた。  
　昨日の残骸の洗濯物をランドリーに放り込み、もらった食料を利用して朝食の仕度をしていると、いつの間にかキッチンのテーブルの前にパジャマ姿のチェスターが立っていた。足にはちゃんとマイクが買った羊の毛皮の室内履きを履いている。  
「お、おはよ」  
　マイクがびっくりして目を丸くしていると、チェスターはテーブルに出しっぱなしになっていた水のペットボトルを取り上げて、それを自分の口元へ持っていった。  
「チェスター、蓋。蓋開けるの忘れてるよ」  
　笑いながらキャップを開けてやると、彼は勢い良くその水を飲み干した。  
「喉乾いてたんだな。……腹は減ってる？」  
　チェスターは相変わらず表情を崩さずマイクの問いにも答えなかったが、おぼつかない足取りでキッチンのカウンターに向かい、マイクが用意していたパンケーキの皿を自分でテーブルまで運んでさっさと席に着いた。  
「チェスター、パンケーキ好きだよね。シロップいる？」  
　マイクはその姿に感動して半泣き笑いになりながらケーキにバターを塗ってシロップをかけてやった。使い方がわかるかなと思いながらフォークとナイフを差し出したが、彼はそれを受け取ろうとしない。  
「手で食べてもいいよ」  
　言いながらパンケーキをナイフで小さく切り分けてやっても、彼はやはり手を出さなかった。  
「どうしたの？　 食べないの？」  
　マイクが不思議に思ってフォークで刺した一切れを口元に持っていくと、チェスターはパクリと大きく口を開けてそのケーキに食いついた。  
「………」  
　これはどうやら初期教育を誤ったようだ。  
　マイクはモグモグと満足そうにパンケーキを頬張っているチェスターの顔を見ながら、心の中で思わずそう呟いた。

「ねえ、今日は一緒にお店の中まで行ってみる？」  
　マイクは町のスーパーの駐車場に車を停め、助手席でこの寒いのにスタバのフラペチーノを飲んでいるチェスターにそう話しかけてみた。以前一緒に買い物に来た時は、あまり刺激が強すぎるかなと思って車の中で待たせておいたのだが、この間町の小さな雑貨屋に連れていった時も案外平気そうな顔をしていたので、そろそろここも大丈夫かも知れない。  
　チェスターは相変わらずうんともすんとも答える様子をみせなかったが、車を降りて助手席のドアを開けてやると、すんなりそこから降りてマイクの後ろに着いてきたので、彼はそれを肯定の合図と捉えて一緒に買い物に行くことにした。  
　あの日、声が枯れるまで叫び続けて以降、チェスターは少しずつ周りに起こる出来事に関心を持つようになり、自分の行動範囲を広げている。もちろん調子の良い日も悪い日もあって、ちょっと油断をしているとうっかりパニック発作を起こすようなこともあるのだが、概ね良い方向に向かっているというのがマイクの見解だった。  
「今日の夜何食べる？　肉？　魚？」  
　マイクが籠の中に野菜類を放り込みながらそう訊くと、チェスターはふと何かを見つけてトコトコと隣の通路に入っていった。  
「アイスクリームは夕飯にはなんないと思うけどね。って言うか、寒いんだから、もっとあったかい物にしようよ～」  
　それでもマイクが大きなカップのチョコチップアイスを籠に入れるまでチェスターがそこを断固として動こうとしなかったので、仕方なく彼らはそれを今日の夜のデザートにすることにした。同じようにジェリービーンズと特大のハニーローストポップコーンも買わされたし、次に買い出しに来るときは、やっぱりこいつは車の中に置いてこようかと考える。  
　都会の巨大なスーパーマーケットやモールと違い、ここは町の老人たちが立ち話をしながらのんびりと買い物をしているようなアットホームな場所だ。彼らの顔を知るような若者があまりウロウロしていないのもここを好んで利用している一つの理由で、チェスターが昔からお気に入りだったドーナツ屋のイートインも、お年寄りがご近所さんたちと語り合う格好の井戸端会議場になっている。  
　チェスターにハニーデップドーナツとココアを買ってやり、自分は暖かいカフェオレを飲んでいると、店のＢＧＭとして掛かっていたラジオから聞き覚えのあるメロディが流れてきた。  
　俺たちの曲はこんなところでも掛かるんだなと、当たり前のことに少し感動しながら何気なくチェスターの方を見ていると、まだ手つかずのドーナツを持ったままの彼の口元がモゴモゴと動いている。  
「チェス、何食べてんの？」  
　彼には以前床に落ちていたゴムの欠片を食べ物と信じて一日中口に入れていた前科があり、またどこかで妙なモノでも拾って食べているのではないかと疑って口元をじっと見る。  
　だが、マイクはラジオから流れる自分たちの曲が間奏に入ったとき、急に動きを止めたチェスターの口がそれまで何故動いていたのかその理由を悟って、思わずカフェオレのカップを取り落とした。  
　歌っている。彼は自分の曲を口の中で歌っているのだ。  
　マイクの目からボタボタと涙がこぼれ落ち、視界が歪んで目の前のチェスターの顔が見えなくなった。  
　自分が彼を籠の鳥にしている自覚はもちろん最初からあった。  
　自我の確立しない彼を自分の中に取り込もうとした卑怯さにも気づいていた。  
　でも彼はもうマイクが羽根の下に隠しておけるような雛鳥ではなくなったのだ。  
　彼には本当のチェスター・ベニントンに戻り、彼の人生をもう一度やり直す権利がある。  
　そして目の前の男には、今もうその準備が出来ていた。  
「チェスター、そろそろ『家』に帰ろうか？」  
　マイクは人目も気にせずにボロボロと泣きながら、"Somewhere I Belong"を口ずさんでいるチェスターのからだを腕の中に抱きしめた。

「全くどういうつもりなんだ？　こっちは大騒ぎだぞ！　お前がＦＢＩから指名手配されるのを止めるのに俺がどれだけ苦労してると思ってるんだ！」  
　どうしても必要なとき以外切っていた携帯の電源を入れた途端、スピーカからいきなりブラッドの怒鳴り声が聞こえてきて、マイクはびっくりして思わず端末を投げ出しそうになった。どうやら向こうが掛けてきた通話をこちらが掛けようとして押したボタンで偶然に取ってしまったらしい。  
　まあどうせ掛ける相手はお前だったんだからどっちでも同じだけどさ。  
　マイクは気を取り直して、携帯の端末を耳に当てると、どうやら怒り狂っているらしい相手に向かって素直に「ごめん」と謝った。  
「ごめんで済むか！　俺たちがどんだけ心配し……」  
　言葉の途中でいきなり音声が途切れる。ブラッドは今度は電話の向こうで泣いているようだった。  
「ごめん。ほんと、ごめん、ブラッド……」  
　マイクはそれに少し感動して、親友のありがたさを噛みしめる。  
「……それで？　チェスターは？　一緒なのか？」  
「一緒だよ。ここにいる」  
「今すぐ連れて帰ってこい！」  
「そうしたいんだけど、こいつのＩＤがないんで飛行機に乗せられないんだ。車で帰ってもいいんだけど……」  
　マイクは言いながら以前見た映画のことを思い出した。レインマン。俺がトム・クルーズだな。途中でラスベガスに寄って試しにギャンブルでもしてみたらどうだろう。などと呑気な事を考えていると、スピーカーから再びブラッドの怒鳴り声が響いてくる。  
「車で？　いったいそこから何日掛かると思ってるんだ！」  
　ブラッドはボストンの知り合いの弁護士のところに今すぐ行ってＩＤを発行する手続きをしてもらえと言い、そんなこと言ったってこっちはもう夜の十時なんだけど、と口答えをすると、彼はその後小一時間に渡ってマイクにさらなる説教を繰り返した。  
　いつもなら途中で居眠りをするか電源が尽きたフリをして切ってしまうのだが、今回ばかりはそのありがたいお言葉をチェスターに歯磨きの仕方を教えながら拝聴した。こいつにもそろそろ歯磨きは人の膝に頭を乗せて口を開いていれば終わるものじゃないと理解してもらいたい。  
　銜えた歯ブラシをカシカシと犬みたいに噛みながらスピーカーから流れるブラッドの説教を一緒に聴いていたチェスターの歯を、仕方なくもう一度きちんと磨き直してやり、「大丈夫。彼はお前のことを怒ってたんじゃないよ。怒られてたのは俺だけだから」と説明をした。それから冷えたバスルームの洗面台でうがいをさせながら、「ロスはここよりずっと暖かいし、それにお前を愛してくれる人がたくさんいる」と付け加える。  
　二人が一緒のベッドに入って眠れるのはおそらく今夜が最後だろう。もしかすると一生のうちでもこれが最後になるかも知れない。  
　マイクは彼のひんやりと冷たいからだの感触を一生忘れないように記憶に留めておこうと思う。  
　夏の暑い夜にはきっと、それが彼の安眠を助けてくれるだろう。

　彼らはとうとうやってきた復活の舞台を目の前にしてひどく興奮をしていた。  
　小さいが伝統のある地元のクラブを借り切っての新生Linkin Parkのお披露目ライヴだ。四年ぶりに新しい曲も数曲演る予定で、皆それぞれ自分のパートの確認に余念がない。  
「ここがさ、もっとバンって出る感じの歌い出しの方がいくない？」  
「じゃちょっとやってみる？」  
　チェスターとマイクも新曲のコーラスパートについて直前までああでもないこうでもないとリハーサルを繰り返している。  
　チェスターはあれからしばらくロスの精神科施設で入院生活を過ごし、半年ほどで妻と子供たちの待つ自宅に帰れるほどに回復をした。本当をいうと今でも全く以前の通りとはいえないところがたくさんあるのだが、ヴォーカリストとしてライヴに復帰するには大方問題がないようだ。  
　タリンダは五人目の子供を一から育て直すのにかなりの苦労をしたようだが、彼女は投げ出さずに妻と母親の両役を立派にやり遂げている。チェスターも夫と子供、それに最近は少しは父親役にも復帰して一人三役をなんとかこなしているらしい。  
　やはり彼を家族に返して正解だった、とマイクは思う。どんなに愛があっても自分には決してしてやれないことがこの世の中には色々とあるのだ。  
　既にライトを落とした楽屋裏に本番三分前のコールが鳴り響き、にわかに周囲が慌ただしくなると、チェスターはマイクの腕を引っ張って、彼のからだを暗がりのアンプと機材ラックの隙間に押し込んだ。それから自分も影のようにその空間に身を滑らせて、マイクの上に乗り上げながら激しくキスをせがんでくる。小さな尻を揉み上げ少し乱暴に恋人の要求通りのキスを返してやると、チェスターはお返しにマイクの股ぐらを手のひらでぐいと掴みあげてきた。捲り上げた白いシャツの袖口からは、見慣れたフレイムパターンのタトゥーが覗いている。  
　せっかく苦労して植皮した肌にまたしても色柄模様を彫るなんてと、周囲を呆れさせたり感心させたりした問題のタトゥーだが、やはりそれがあった方が彼らしい。  
「うっし、気合い入った！　行くぜ、マイク！　続きは後でな！」  
　観客のコールに誘われるようにチェスターがまだ暗いステージの上に飛び出していく。  
　以前のマイクとの関係のことは最後までさっぱり思い出しもしなかったくせに、結局はまたこういう関係に戻ったのだから、あいつが淫乱なのはきっと生まれつきに違いない。それとも彼は単に忘れたフリをしているだけだろうか。  
　とにかく彼らはここ一年ほどの間に、また再び胸躍るような新鮮な恋愛関係を密かに進行させていたのだ。  
　観客席から沸き上がるＬＰコールが最高潮に達して舞台の幕が上がる。  
「ＯＫ！　パーティータイムだ！」  
　マイクは久しぶりに味わう血が沸くような興奮に身を震わせながら、ギターを背負ってステージへの階段を駆け登った。

**Author's Note:**

> 2007年の冬に某さんとの合同誌に書いた作品です。  
> アップしようかどうかとても迷ったけれど。  
> Chester Benningtonを愛した思い出に。


End file.
